Bleed the Day
by Nemyr
Summary: Ils auront tout intérêt à remercier le destin de leur avoir posé deux corps amochés devant chez eux...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes, ici commence une nouvelle fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps... Rien que le scénario, mais quand on m'a demandé deux pairings, je n'ai pas hésité... C'est donc grâce à la demande de Toxi-Hice Grantz et Akihiko Usami que je m'y mets, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! ;)  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1:  
**

_La nuit tombait à peine alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait. Ôtant sa blouse blanche et détachant ses cheveux noirs et raides légèrement longs mais qui, lâchés, lui tombaient devant les yeux à cause du vent ou lorsqu'il se penchait pour ausculter quelque patient, il s'assit sur un banc devant le grand portail du bâtiment, attendant on ne savait quoi. De ses grands yeux verts contrastant avec la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau, il scrutait la porte de l'immeuble, fixant chaque personne qui en sortait, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur une grande blonde au teint bronzé. Ses cheveux courts laissaient pendre quelques fines mèches attachées, un peu en bataille, et son uniforme d'infirmière épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses. D'un signe bref de la tête, les deux jeunes gens se rejoignirent et marchèrent côte à côte.  
_

- Alors, Ulquiorra, cette opération ?

_Le dénommé Ulquiorra leva la tête, le regard vide, et lâcha un petit soupir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et en empoigna une partie bien fort, sans pour autant se faire mal, c'était comme pour se soulager d'une pression via sa main.  
_

- Il est mort. Ça t'intéresse tant que ça, Harribel ?

_Harribel ferma brusquement les yeux, décelant dans la voix de son compagnon une pointe d'amertume, de regret, de colère. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait exactement lorsqu'il était de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'il avait besoin de compagnie... c'était son meilleur ami après tout. Même si elle ne l'avouait jamais à voix haute. Lui non plus d'ailleurs._

_Le silence s'installa, et se fit un peu pesant. Ulquiorra finit par enfoncer les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et se laisser bercer par une mélodie rythmée par de lourdes percussions mais qui, au fond de lui, sonnait comme une douce berceuse qui le renvoyait au septième ciel. Le froid commençait à se manifester, il vêtit donc son corps frêle et chétif d'un manteau bien chaud et suivit Harribel, sans ciller, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qu'ils rejoignaient chaque jour pour emprunter le véhicule qui les emmènerait vers la résidence dans laquelle ils habitaient tous les deux, mais dans deux appartements différents. Ils y montèrent en silence. Un demie heure plus tard, il apercevait déjà les deux grands cerisiers qui ornaient si bien leur ruelle. Le brun descendit du transport en compagnie de son amie et, s'apprêtant à entrer dans l'immeuble, il sentit la main de Harribel un peu tremblante sur son épaule.  
_

_Il se retourna vers elle pour lui demander la source de son malaise. Elle pointait du doigt un relief inhabituel collé au mur, et couvert d'un tissu noir.. d'où coulait un liquide écarlate que les deux employés de l'hôpital ne connaissaient que trop bien . Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis reprit une expression neutre du visage, avant d'être tiré par le bras puissant de la blonde qui se dirigea vers ce qui l'avait effrayé, son ami sur ses gardes. Ce dernier la devança finalement, fierté masculine oblige et, d'un geste brusque mais habile, il tira sur le cape qui laissa apparaître deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, du sang s'échappant d'une blessure cachée. Ulquiorra tâta le pouls de chacun, constatant qu'ils étaient encore vivants, mais qu'ils se vidaient un peu trop vite._

- L'hôpital est trop loin.

_ La blonde comprit vite ces paroles, et chacun prit un corps contre soi. Ils étaient beaucoup trop légers, si bien que les transporter n'était pas une besogne difficile. La besogne difficile était de veiller à ne pas faire couler le sang partout.  
_

_Dans l'ascenseur qu'ils prenaient pour aller au deuxième étage, ils se rendirent compte que ça ne sentait pas la rose, et qu'une bonne douche s'imposait. Ils empestaient carrément le sang, la rouille, les déchets à plein nez. A force, ça en devenait triste. Si bien qu'arrivés à leurs appartements respectifs, l'un habitant en face de l'autre, ils hésitèrent, puis s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le domicile du brun, plus spacieux.  
_

_Les deux hommes portaient des capuches qui cachaient la moitié de leur tête et leur visage, et ce ne fut que lorsque les deux médecins retirèrent ces capes qu'ils purent voir à quoi ressemblaient les victimes. Harribel ressentit un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût lorsqu'elle découvrit leurs faces. Tandis que l'un avait de longs cheveux marrons sales et désordonnés, et une barbe mal entretenue qui lui mangeait les joues et le menton, l'autre avait les cheveux turquoises aux racines noires, sales, ébouriffés et en bataille, des marques vertes sous les yeux. Mais c'étaient surtout leurs visages qui étaient effrayants: on voyait pratiquement le creux de leurs joues et les cernes sous leurs yeux leur donnaient un air vulnérable.  
_

_Ils sortirent tout ce qu'ils avaient d'alcoolisé. Le bleuté avait une entaille géante incrustées de gros morceaux de verre au niveau du torse, qui était un peu plus musclé que celui de son partenaire barbu qui, lui, était carrément blessé par balle au niveau de l'épaule, et entaillé de la clavicule droite à la côte gauche. Ulquiorra envoya Harribel chercher un couteau pointu et un briquet.  
_

- Vous êtes qui...

_Le noiraud écarquilla les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. La voix du barbu s'était faite entendre. Elle était rauque et légèrement enrouée, preuve qu'il avait dû passer plusieurs nuits dehors, sans boire ni manger._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis cardio, je peux vous aider.

_La victime, les yeux toujours clos, acquiesça d'un geste bref de la tête. Harribel était revenue avec le matériel nécessaire et brûlait maintenant la lame avec concentration, contractant son doigt si fort, de peur d'éteindre la flamme. Elle arrêta au signal de son ami, qui, après avoir attrapé le couteau et avoir renvoyé l'infirmière s'occuper du bleuté, se pencha vers l'oreille du barbu._

- J'aurais bien aimé vous retirer la balle d'abord mais.. vous saignez beaucoup trop. Je vais essayer d'arrêter l'écoulement, mais pour vous, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir... Soyez fort, d'accord ? Ça ne risquera pas de faire mal, ça FERA mal.

_L'interpellé hocha encore une fois la tête._

- Faites c'que vous v'lez...

- Bien. A trois je m'y mets. Un, deux, trois...

_Le couteau brûlant se posa sur la blessure par balle. Ulquiorra tenait l'homme par le bras, et il sentait les contractions de ses muscles sous la douleur. Il voyait ses dents se serrer, des rides se former sur son visage, il sentait les tremblements de son patient.  
_

- Allez, c'est presque terminé.

_Encore deux petites parcelles à brûler, et le sang s'était arrêté de couler. Il appela Harribel qui revint les mains ensanglantées. Lui tendant une serviette mouillée, il se dirigea vers l'autre homme._

- Termine le boulot. Retire la balle, désinfecte-la, et fais de même pour la grande entaille qu'il a au torse. Je m'en vais m'occuper de l'autre.

_Le cardiologue regarda la blessure tout en préparant le matériel nécessaire. Il soupira. Harribel avait sûrement aggravé l'état de la blessure. Bon sang, ne savait-elle pas s'occuper convenablement d'une entaille ? Une simple entaille, certes longue, mais même un bleu saurait s'y prendre !_

_Mais il comprit finalement la faille. Il tentait en vain de le mettre à la bonne position, mais le bleuté n'arrêtait pas de gigoter... Son sang coulait à flots, sa précédente soignante n'avait visiblement pas réussi à lui retirer les morceaux de verre incrustés dans la plaie.  
_

- Nnhh... t'qui toi.. c'sse toi... vais t'buter.. moi la panthrrr...

_Le médecin essayait de comprendre ce que racontait le bleuté. La voix de ce dernier était tellement rauque que même ses mots étaient incompréhensibles._

_Plus le temps passait, plus ses gestes étaient brusques. Finalement, Ulquiorra opta pour une solution efficace. Il tourna la tête, à gauche, à droite et aperçu un gros livre de médecine de quinze centimètres d'épaisseur. Il s'en empara et, ni une ni deux, l'abattit sur la tête du blessé qui arrêta net ses mouvements. Il l'avait assommé. Que voulez-vous ? Il n'avait ni morphine ni quoique ce soit de calmant. Assez satisfait, il put retirer les morceaux de verre sans réel problème, il était maintenant sage comme une image.  
_

_Ça avait duré autour de dix minutes, et entre temps Harribel avait fini de s'occuper du barbu qu'elle avait couché dans la chambre d'amis de son appartement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à désinfecter la plaie et panser le tout. Il saisit un coton bien propre et l'imbiba d'alcool qu'il appliqua sur la longue plaie.  
_

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MAMAAAAN ! CA FAIT MAL P'TAAIN !

_Le bleuté s'était levé d'un bond, en criant à s'en exploser les poumons, son sang giclant sur son soigneur qui, par pur réflexe, saisit le livre de médecine et le posa un peu trop violemment sur la tête du blessé qui finit encore une fois assommé, allongé sur la table. Qu'est ce qui l'avait envoyé au pays des songes ? Le livre ou la table qu'il avait heurté lors de sa chute ?_

_Peu importe ce que c'était, ça lui était égal. Mais le temps d'évanouissement de cet homme était record, à mettre dans les annales...  
_

_Désinfectée, pansée. Enfin soignée, cette maudite blessure. L'homme fut placé dans le canapé de la cuisine. Oui, parce que Ulquiorra avait un canapé dans la cuisine, qui servait à quelque chose pour la première fois.  
_

_Demain, même s'il n'était pas de service, et Harribel non plus, il emmènerait ces deux jeunes gens à l'hôpital, histoire d'être réellement soignés ! Et lui, d'être épargné d'un squatteur, par la même occasion...  
_

* * *

**Bref, aujourd'hui est mon premier jour de vacances, dans deux jours je voyage à Strasbourg, et je voulais en profiter pour me mettre à écrire cette histoire qui me tient un peu à coeur, même si je suis sûre et certaine que j'aurai des jouuuurs et des jouuuurs de décalage entre chaque chapitre.. Oui, je suis irrégulière, et j'assume enfin ! :D**_  
_

**Bref, ceci était une petite introduction, la suite c'est pour bientôt, vous aurez sûrement reconnu les deux blessés !  
**

**Moi j'vous dis à la prochaine !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Booonjour à tous et à toutes, me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de Bleed the Day, en espérant bien fort que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu ! et que celui-ci aussi vous plaira par la même occasion ... Ici, je narre les INCROYAAAABLES aventures d'Ulquiorra et son protégé (?)  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2:  
**

_Ulquiorra attendait, attendait, attendait. La casserole fumante près de lui, il contemplait la grande masse qui dormait la bouche grande ouverte devant lui. Plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Et la raison lui revenait, et il oubliait. C'était une boucle infinie, le chat qui se mord la queue. Le brun faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, foulant de ses pieds chaque parcelle du carrelage blanc immaculé, parfaitement nettoyé. Et bien évidemment, il tenait dans sa main le fameux livre de médecine de l'épaisseur d'un manche de guitare espagnole, ce livre qui l'avait sauvé deux fois d'un monstre puant et blessé qui appelait sa maman.  
_

_Il perçut quelques mouvements et se dirigea vers le corps. Ulquiorra espérait au plus profond de son âme que la bête ne se remettrait pas à crier comme une vierge effarouchée, et d'avoir à l'assommer une fois de plus.  
_

- Nggh... touche pas...

- Mes mains ne sont pas si baladeuses.

_Il gigotait de plus en plus... Et, surprise, il s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux doucement, des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel mais ternes, éteints, son regard témoignait d'une fatigue harassante et d'un passé lourd. Ulquiorra n'en avait que faire, il avait entendu tellement d'histoires à travers ses patients que plus rien ne le surprenait. Le soutien psychologique, c'était l'affaire des infirmières. Les problèmes de cœur n'étaient pas son fort. Il avait bien essayé d'être cardiologue pour comprendre cet organe qui faisait le bonheur de certains et le malheur d'autres, mais c'était visiblement raté. Ah l'innocence... ça pouvait gâcher une vie parfois. Heureusement que ça lui rapportait, et puis il se sentait... utile ?  
_

- Nggnh mal au crâne...

- Ne bougez pas, et levez vous doucement.

_Une main sous l'aisselle, l'autre au creux du dos, il fit asseoir le bleuté qui était totalement sonné, et le regardait sans vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit._

- Vous vous êtes finalement calmé...

- Hein...

- J'ai dû vous assommer deux fois avec un livre de médecine, ce qui explique peut-être votre mal de crâne.

- Hein et t'es qui d'abord toi ? Oooh...

_La fameuse casserole fumante était là, devant lui, accompagnée de sa petite fourchette, et l'homme regardait avec gourmandise les boulettes de viande à la sauce tomate qui dégageaient une fumée et une odeur alléchante. _

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas pour les chiens...

_Ulquiorra se rattrapa._

- C'est pour vous.

_Ni une ni deux, le bleuté se jeta sur la nourriture._

- Ah sa mère ça brûle !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas attendre, non plus.

_Il recula, fixant toujours la casserole avec convoitise._

- Bon, t'es qui ?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, cardiologue.

- Pourquoi tu m'as accueilli ? Tu sais même pas qui je suis ! T'as vraiment envie de crever ! Qui sait ce que je peux te faire !

- Taisez-vous, en ce moment, vous avez autant d'énergie qu'une allumette. Et puis vous ne pouvez rien me faire.

_Le bleuté se remit à maugréer._

- Mon nom c'est Grimmjow.

- Bien. Mangez.

_Le plat se vida en un temps record, et Grimmjow manqua plusieurs fois de s'étouffer. Il avait commencé avec la fourchette, puis les mains, et au final, il essayait d'atteindre le fond de la casserole avec sa langue pour la lécher. Il respira fort, essoufflé, fatigué de cet effort incroyable, de manger._

- J'ai bien mangé j'ai bien bu, j'ai la peau du ventre bien tendue...

- Vous puez.

- Je. T'emmerde. Petit. Con.

- Très fin, mais... vous empestez toujours autant.

- Ta gueule morveux !

- Ça ne change rien à votre situation..

- Ok ok ! J'ai compris... elle est où la douche ?

- Tout droit...

- Tu m'accompagnes ? Pour une fois que le savon servira à laver, et lubrifier !

- C'est tout droit.

- Oh ! Droit comme un levier de vitesse ?

- Pour la douche, vous allez tout droit.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, p'tit...

- Ne fermez pas la porte.

- Ahhaaaaa t'y mets du tien !

- Allez tout droit, ou c'est votre "maman" que vous rappellerez.

_Grimmjow se dirigea vers la salle de bains, le sourire toujours scotché au visage. Ulquiorra pensa... puis il se résigna, non, l'eau ne poserait pas problème. Au pire, il soignerait la blessure de nouveau.  
_

_Du coté du bleuté, celui-ci pénétra dans la salle de bains. Et il se vit dans la glace, pour la première fois depuis une éternité lui semblait-t-il. Il avait maigri, il avait même trop maigri. Lui qui était LA panthère, musclé, fort et vigoureux, énergique, il avait l'impression d'être une loque sans consistance ni texture. Il aurait facilement flotté dans l'air. Dégouté, il se glissa sous la douche après s'être déshabillé et déclencha le jet d'eau.  
_

- AAAARRGHHH MAMAAAAAAAAN ! C'EST FROOOOID !

- Sombre imbécile.

- Ah ! D'où tu sors toi bordel ?

- Par la porte.

- J'ai pas demandé d'où tu rentrais AAAHHH PUTAIN C'EST BRÛLANT ! Tourne tourne tourne ahhhhh que c'est bon... T'peux arrêter de regarder ma bite non mais ?

- Le chauffe-eau n'est pas éternel.

- Ah merde !

_Grimmjow se lava dans les règles de l'art, si bien qu'il passa une heure entière sous la douche. Ça lui avait permis de se débarrasser de toute la crasse qui le collait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Démêler sa tignasse bicolore lui avait pris un bon bout de temps, il avait cassé deux peignes, vidé un flacon de shampoing entier à la menthe, noirci la baignoire. Il avait arrêté quand l'eau avait tourné au glacé d'un coup, sans prévenir.  
_

- PUTAIN DE BAIN DE MINUIT !

- Je vous avais prévenu. Ça ne vous aidera pas niveau calibre.

- AAHH putain mais tape à la porte ! Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression de prendre trente ans de plus et euh... tu fous quoi, là ? Eh mais arrête, c'est glacé ! Heeey !

- Ça la remontera assez vite...

_Grimmjow ne bougeait pas. Le noiraud était juste derrière lui, sa main nonchalamment posée juste en dessous du nombril, effleurant légèrement sa virilité, appuyant de temps en temps sur les muscles du bleuté qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était si faible qu'une pichenette pouvait l'envoyer au tapis. Même la température électrisante de l'eau ne lui donnait aucune énergie. Normalement l'eau froide ça réveille, non ?_

_Il se retourna vers celui qui lui infligeait un traitement plus qu'anormal, mais incroyablement satisfaisant. Il avait ce grand regard vert et mystérieux, il n'était pas vide. Sa fine lèvre était légèrement mordue, ce qui lui donnait un air trop sexy pour que Grimmjow résiste.  
_

_Un flot intarissable de pensées le tourmenta le temps de quelques secondes: on ne se côtoie que depuis quelques heures maintenant, je ne le connais pas, il ne me connait pas, je suis blessé au torse... et si c'était un violeur ? un meurtrier qui se fait passer pour un cardio ? Quoi que non... m'en fous, pareil si je crève, j'étais déjà préparé à ça ! En plus, il est plutôt pas mal... Si je dois crever sous ses accessoires sado-maso oh oui bonheur !_

_Les petites secondes de réflexion s'étaient écoulées, et il se décida à y mettre du sien. Oh oui une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, quoi de mieux après des années de calvaire.. enfin seme !  
_

- Oh... tu veux jouer, c'est ça ? Eh mais...

_Les fines mains blanches et vernies de noir s'étaient retirées du corps du bleuté, et toute la présence d'Ulquiorra s'était évaporée en quelques secondes._

- Bah merde c'est qui lui, Batman ? EH ULQUIORRAAAAA ! Bon bah il répond pas...argh je caille ! Foutue eau !

_Désactivant le jet d'eau, il sortit... sans serviette, il n'avait pas de serviette, maudite serviette...  
_

- Bon bah tant pis, à poil...

_Nu comme un ver, il sortit de la salle de bains, laissant un nuage gigantesque de vapeur derrière lui. Il titubait un peu à vrai dire. Il avait besoin de quelques explications. Oh, sûrement cette vapeur qui agissait comme un gaz hallucinogène, il se dirigea vers la cuisine au doux canapé et s'assit. Il n'y avait personne. Il était bien trempé d'ailleurs, tant pis si le doux canapé en prenait un coup.  
_

- Alors, cette douche ?

- AH ! Mais putain arrête d'apparaître comme un zombie !

- Si j'étais un zombie, je ne me serais pas dirigé vers vous.

- D'où tu sors c'te logique toi ?

- Les zombies se nourrissent de cerveaux, non ?

_Silence._

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

_Silence. Ulquiorra jeta au bleuté un yukata de nuit._

- Mettez ça, et allez dormir.

- J'vais dormir où ?

- Dans ma chambre.

_Sa mâchoire atteignit le sol._

- Quoi ? T'es malade ?

- C'est vous qui êtes malade... je me dois de veiller sur vous. La chambre d'ami n'est pas rapide d'accès. Si votre blessure se rouvre durant votre sommeil, à vous de voir si vous voulez continuer à vivre.

_Silence._

- Dis moi... pour toi, la subtilité c'est pour les tapettes ?

- Je vous retourne la question...

- Argh t'es chiant.

_Le brun tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la douche. Plus que cette nuit et ce sauvage irait à l'hôpital, certes où il travaillait, mais il aurait la paix. Ce Grimmjow était bête, brute, indélicat et froussard pour couronner le tout. _

_C'était tout noir. La baignoire. Il était sale à ce point ? Il était rescapé d'une marée noire ou quoi ? En plus il ne restait plus rien... pour se laver. Tant pis, avec le squatteur qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas sortir et laisser son domicile sans surveillance, cet abruti pouvait facilement le transformer en poulailler. Il passa de l'eau... glacée sur son corps. Bon et bien tant pis, c'était pour une nuit.  
_

_En sortant, il vit le bleuté devant la porte de la salle de bains.  
_

- Je vous avais dit d'aller vous reposer, pourtant.

- J'sais pas où qu'elle est ta chambre.

- Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, de trouver cette chambre.. Nous ne sommes pas à Fès non plus...

- Hein ?

- Suivez-moi.

_Un petit bonhomme maigre et chétif suivi d'un grand chaton bleu tout doux et obéissant qu'une petit gifle toute douce pouvait faire tomber. Ulquiorra s'allongea doucement sur son lit._

- Je vous ai préparé un petit futon durant votre sommeil. C'est confortable.

- Ehhhh moi j'voulais le grand lit !

- C'est déjà quelque chose que je vous héberge... Vous me devez de l'eau, de la nourriture, et des produits pour me laver... quelle démesure...

- Oh pas possible... T'es pas sérieux ?

- En plus, de ça, vous êtes crédule.

- Connard.

_Chacun s'allongea dans son lit respectif, et un silence bref envahit la salle. Silence qui n'avait pas eu le temps de poser son joli petit cul._

- Ah bah tiens je t'attrape ! Pourquoi tu regardais ma bite tout à l'heure ?

- ... Qu'est ce qui est pire que crédule ? Ah oui. Être con.

- Nan mais merde change pas de sujet ! En plus tu m'as fait "le chauffe eau est pas éternel" ! T'avais peur que ma bite rétrécisse ?

- ... Mon dieu, pitié sauvez-moi... Le chauffe-eau n'est pas éternel, vous devriez savoir qu'un brusque changement de température provoque la mort.

- Et quand tu me sortais "ça vous aidera pas niveau calibre" !

- Rythme cardiaque... Vous avez l'esprit trop détourné... dégoûtant.

- Eh merde ! Et quand t'as commencé à me caresser, c'tait pour la température aussi ?

- Je ne vous ai pas caressé, j'ai juste vérifié la contraction de vos muscles.

- Et quand tu m'disais que ça allait la remonter !

- Remonter la température corporelle... Quand vous avez froid, vous ne cherchez pas à vous réchauffer ? Votre corps le fait automatiquement, que je sache.

- JE SAIS QUE TU VEUX M'SAUTER ! ET PUIS DE TOUTE FAÇON JE SERAI JAMAIS UKE ! PIGE ?

- Demain, vous irez à l'hôpital où je travaille.

- Ohhhhh des infirmières...

- Et les piqûres aussi si vous ne dormez pas.

- NOOOOOON PAS LES PIQÛRES MAMAN ! Ok, j'fais tout ce que tu veux !

- Bien. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

_Le silence s'assit de manière brusque et fut un peu secoué. Grimmjow ronflait déjà, bon sang..._

_Par ailleurs, il se demandait comment Harribel se débrouillait.  
_

* * *

**Je suis là, je suis là... J'ai finalement réussi à surmonter ma flemme, voyez... Le prochain chapitre contera les aventures de la Harribel et de son barbu... Vous savez qui c'est hein ! Quoiqu_e... _Seule Lylyne l'a deviné .**_  
_

**Anyway, espérons que ça vous a plu, laissez une review je vous en supplie, et passez un bon week-end !  
**

**A la prochaine ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je reviens finalement en charge avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, comme prévu, contera les incroyables aventures d'Harribel et de son protégé barbu... ET PARDON DU RETARD !**

* * *

_Harribel s'était douchée assez rapidement, tenant à être auprès de son patient si jamais tout se passait mal. D'ailleurs, elle devait penser à aller le voir… Il avait bien l'air de ne pas se soucier de son propre état. Se dirigeant vers là où elle l'avait laissé, elle entendit des gémissements plaintifs. Elle se précipita vers la chambre en courant et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, trouva l'homme étendu par terre, son sang coulant lentement, se faufilant entre les carreaux blanc du sol._

- Monsieur ? Tenez bon !

- Quoi... c'est bon, ça va pas m'tuer.. argh..

- Bon sang !

_Harribel s'énerva durant deux secondes. Il ne réagissait pas ! Elle appela les urgences en un temps record, et se débrouilla pour stopper l'écoulement du sang du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance était là, la sirène retentissante, et les lumières aveuglantes se faufilant à travers la vitre. De violents coups à la porte se firent entendre, et l'infirmière leur ouvrit, soupirant de soulagement, son protégé serait enfin entre de bonnes mains !_

_Le médecin était un homme à l'apparence assez androgyne, de lisses cheveux roses tombants à peine sur ses épaules, et des yeux jaunes au regard hypnotique encadrés par des lunettes de vue._

_Il avait sûrement dû sourire, ce sourire qui provoquait plus l'inquiétude que le réconfort. Mais Tia ne le vit pas. La surface dure et froide qui s'était abattu sur l'arrière de sa tête ne l'avait pas permis. Elle avait juste vaguement entendu un petit "et bye bye…"_

_Et point positif, elle n'avait pas eu mal à cause de la chute, au moins._

* * *

_Ulquiorra se tournait, et se retournait dans son lit._

- J'espère qu'elle s'en sort bien avec cet homme… Au moins, lui, il a l'air docile…

- Qui ça lui ?

_Petit sursaut. Et une veine se forma sur sa tempe._

- Bon sang Grimmjow, dormez.

- J'peux te demander un truc, Ulqui ?

- Déjà fait. Et arrêtez de déformer mon prénom, au passage.

- Joue pas avec les mots ! Et pis arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression de prendre vingt ans de plus !

- Pourquoi ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Ah, j'oubliais... on ne questionne jamais une femme sur son âge…

- Eh t'es gentil ! Tu m'causes propre ! Euh c'est quoi ça ?

_Une sirène d'ambulance se faisait entendre de plus en plus._

- Je vous laisse répondre...

- Une sirène ! Me prends pas pour un con ! Je reformule: pourquoi y a une sirène ?

- ... Vous le faîtes exprès… Je vous taquine peut-être trop, mais vous m'y forcez, avec votre imbécilité maladive...

- PUTAIN !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. J'imagine qu'Harribel a dû appeler les urgences pour votre ami... Tant mieux d'ailleurs, il sera entre de bonnes mains.

- Ah ouais euh ouais, au moins lui il dormira confortablement !

- Si c'est un message subliminal, c'est nul. De toute façon, vous ne bougerez pas. Dormez. Et bonne nuit, pour la seconde fois.

_Chacun se rendormit. Heureusement d'ailleurs... Demain, ils sauraient ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Ulquiorra eut une dernière pensée pour ses deux voisins avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité._

* * *

_Noir. Du noir, que du noir._

_Harribel ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vue était beaucoup trop trouble. Des silhouettes se dessinaient lentement dans son champ de vision, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à savoir: est-ce une femme ? est-ce un homme ? **(1) **._

_De toute façon, avec le mal de crâne qu'elle avait, impossible de faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit effort visuel. Sûrement une bosse géante qui s'était formée... Elle porta une main à la source de sa douleur. Du moins, elle essaya. Elle était ligotée ?_

_De grosses cordes bien rêches lui attachaient les poignets et les chevilles, entravant ainsi tout mouvement possible. Elle se rendit également compte que sa bouche était couverte d'un ruban adhésif bien fort, l'empêchant de respirer par cet orifice là._

**- Alors, bien dormi ma belle ?**

_Comme par magie, elle voyait de plus en plus net. C'était sûrement cette voix rauque qui avait tiré ses yeux de leur léthargie, les obligeant à se poser sur ce corps géant et musclé à volonté, sur ce visage ovale, ce grand œil bleu en amande qui pétrifiait quiconque le croisait, ce sourire carnassier affichant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées capables de provoquer un frisson d'effroi et une brusque accélération du rythme cardiaque à leur créateur même ! Et à Harribel qui, par la même occasion, suait à grosses gouttes._

- Eh ben quoi ? J'te fais peur ? T'inquiètes paaaas ma puce ! Je serai doux, promis... Plutôt ON SERA doux ! Hein Lobo ? Ahhh la pêche a été bonne ! Pour te récompenser, on partage !

**- Tss N'noitra, t'es un beau salaud quand tu t'y mets...**

_Tia reconnut directement cette voix et dirigea son regard vers son origine. Son (grand) protégé était là, assis en tailleur, un petit sourire audacieux collé au visage. Il avait l'air plutôt en forme d'ailleurs !_

- Vire lui le scotch de sa bouche… C'est pas esthétique... Et pas pratique non plus. Je veux dire, en la bâillonnant comme ça, tu restreints toutes tes possibilités de t'amuser bien comme il faut ! Tu comprends ?

- Hum ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Ouais ouais... futé le loup ! J'te découvre la bouche ma belle, estime toi heureuse, je crois que Lobo t'aime bien !

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.. toi appelle Szayel et Gin ! Ma bonne humeur me rend généreux, et il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Szayel aura un nouveau cobaye, et Gin une petite victime à torturer.. Tu comprends ?

- Ouais ! Arrête d'insinuer comme ça bordel ! Sois plus direct !

- Je préfère rester subtil. Ça fait une complémentarité avec l'autre boule de nerfs ambulante !

- Va falloir que j'aille lui tirer les oreilles un peu d'ailleurs ! Pas parce qu'il sort de taule qu'il doit se la couler douce ! Après congé, on reprend le boulot ! J'arrive.

_La silhouette géante de N'noitra disparut quelques secondes après, laissant Harribel et Lobo seuls. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds._

- Hey. Attends, bouge pas, je t'enlève ça.

_D'un coup sec, il tira sur le ruban adhésif argenté qui se décolla comme de la cire, laissant une trace au niveau des joues de Harribel qui respira bruyamment, comme libérée d'un étouffement._

- Ne dis rien, d'accord ? Ferme-la ou ça empirera !

- Mais... vous allez m'aider ?

- Ta gueule. Tu vas sagement rester ici... J'espère que t'es pas vierge, N'noitra n'est pas doux, il disait des conneries tout à l'heure.

- A L'AAAIIDEEE !

- MAIS TA GUEULE ! Quoique non... C'est excitant quand tu cries. Continues, mes oreilles en prendront un coup mais ça en vaudra la peine.

- C'EST QUOI C'BOUCAN ! LOBO T'AURAIS PAS DÛ LUI DÉCOUVRIR LA BOUCHE ! ELLE VA PAS ARRÊTER DE PIAILLER LA !

_N'noitra arriva en courant suivi du "médecin" aux cheveux roses et d'un homme chétif aux cheveux gris et aux yeux constamment fermés, dévoilant un grand sourire radieux. Szayel et Gin._

- Eh ben Lobo, moi qui pensais que tu voulais l'aider la p'tite dame… Szayel, tu sais ce que t'as à faire ?

- Oui, N'noit'. Lobo, un p'tit aphrodisiaque ? C'est la maison qui offre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tiens tiens… En quoi ça te gêne ? Avant tu t'lançais direct... J'vois, c'est la taule qui fait ça ? A part si t'as plutôt envie de te faire défoncer !

- ARGH !

_La seringue avait déjà percé son bras, et le liquide jaune disparaissait sous sa peau comme d'une bouteille qui se vidait dans l'organisme d'un ivrogne._

- Et voilà… j'espère que tu te tiendras tranquille comme ça. Facile de faire passer un paralysant pour de l'aphrodisiaque.

_Lobo resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, il s'était raidi d'un seul coup et finit par perdre l'équilibre. Lors de sa chute, il s'était cogné contre le mur aux pierres froides et humides avant de finir au sol, le visage crispé de douleur, les dents serrées, réprimant un cri plaintif._

- Gin, dis moi… depuis combien de temps t'as pas utilisé ton p'tit couteau ?

- Depuis que Lobo était en prison, pourquoi ? Mamaaaaaa je comprends ! J'arrive, mon petit Chuck...

- Si c'est pour la barbe que tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est nul...

- Tais-toi !

_Gin avait sorti un petit couteau de trente centimètres et l'avait doucement posé sous le menton de sa victime, appuyant de plus en plus, transperçant doucement la chair tendre. Les petites gouttes de sang dégoulinaient tout le long de la lame aiguisée, de plus en plus rapides et nombreuses, tandis que leur propriétaire gémissait doucement._

- Arrêtez ! Il ne vous a rien fait ! Pourquoi vous le torturez comme ça ? _hurla Harribel._

- Là on le chatouille, t'appelles ça "torturer" ? TA GUEULE et regarde ! Et casse-moi pas les oreilles ! _répliqua N'noitra, lui assénant au passage un coup de pied à l'abdomen._

_Elle se recroquevilla en fermant les yeux._

- Ouvre les yeux, ma belle. Szayel...

- Pigé !

_Le rosé s'approcha d'elle et lui empoigna fermement les cheveux._

- Regarde...

_Gin retira son couteau._

- Allez, on va s'occuper de ça…

_Il lâcha son couteau et se suça un doigt avant de l'enfouir dans un sachet empli d'une poudre blanche._

- Gin, c'est quoi ça ?

- Demande à l'infirmière... Harribel, qu'est ce que j'ai sur mon doigt ? Tu as bien deviné qu'on le torturait, alors tu devrais savoir ce que c'est. Allez, lèche.

_Gin porta un doigt à la bouche de la blonde, dont il força l'ouverture en appuyant fortement sur ses joues. La petite langue sortit de force et retourna à sa place. Et Tia écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit à pleurer._

- Pitié, arrêtez... c'est insupportable !

- Mais dis-moi ce que c'est. _dit Gin, en détachant chaque syllabe. Son sourire s'agrandit affreusement, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et, de son autre main, se mit à caresser doucement sa nuque._

_La blonde tremblait de toutes parts, si bien qu'aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. _

- Dis-le-moi.

_Gin se mit à appuyer fortement à l'arrière de la tête de sa victime, qui hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, pleurant comme jamais. Les larmes quittaient ses yeux pour dégouliner entre ses cuisses, et N'noitra en profitait pour poser sa main dessus._

- Ne me touchez pas !

- Euh râle pas hein, "j'essuie tes larmes" comme on le dit si bien... Héhé !

- Tais-toi N'noitra, depuis tout à l'heure j'essaie de lui faire sortir un mot de la bouche, la déconcentre pas ! Alors Harribel, c'est quoi ? Bon et bien tu sais quoi ? Garde ça dans ta tête, j'fais la surprise à Lobo... C'est du sel, mon petit.

_Lâchant la tête de l'infirmière, il replongea son doigt dans la poudre et l'enfonça doucement mais sûrement dans le trou qu'il avait fait plus tôt avec son petit couteau fétiche. L'ondulant doucement, puis rapidement, les cris du brun ne faisaient qu'augmenter de volume._

_On sait tous combien les plafonds arrondis font si bien raisonner le son._

- ARRÊTEZ !

_Gin arrêta tout, et se dirigea vers Tia encore une fois. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il la porta dans ses bras et la déposa au milieu de la salle. Il l'aida à se relever. Et, contre toute attente, elle récolta une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya voler contre le mur._

- Tais-toi. On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

_La joue en feu, elle baissa le regard._

- Pourquoi vous faites ça, pourquoi... ça vous amuse tant que ça ! Je comprends que vous me ligotiez, peut-être que je suis votre victime mais pourquoi Lobo ? C'est votre compagnon ! C'est lui qui vous a aidé !

- Tss, aucune personnalité, _répliqua N'noitra. _Bon, faites pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte la cruche. Gin, amuse-toi. On s'occupera d'elle après. A trois.

- Non. On va laisser Lobo souffrir, attendez.

_Vite fait, Gin se dirigea vers le barbu qui gémissait encore._

- Je vais t'enlever ton pantalon, n'aie pas peur ! Je ne vais pas te violer. Même si ça me ferait vachement plaisir...

_Joignant le geste à la parole, il retira lentement le pantalon de toile que portait sa victime. Le regard gourmand, il s'empara de sa petite lame et la posa sur la cuisse gauche du paralysé, qui la fixait avec attention, les yeux grand ouverts, la sueur perlant sur son front, les dents se cognant violemment. Gin finit par percer la peau et traça une longue ligne droite jusqu'au genou. Les dents du brun se serrèrent, réprimant un cri qui aurait pu assourdir tout le groupe. Sauf Szayel bien sûr qui était assis, le dos collé au mur opposé, une main enfouie dans son pantalon, les joues rouges et la lèvre inférieure mordue par sa dent._

_Gin n'avait pas fini par contre, non... couper le long de la cuisse ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait entendre Lobo crier, et tout regretter. En plus c'était magnifique, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il remerciait Szayel du fond du cœur pour ce paralysant. Ca lui facilitait la tâche. _

**_Recette ? Poser son pouce et son index de part et d'autre de la coupure et de les écarter tout en appuyant pour que ça ne glisse pas. Pour donner du goût à tout ça, trois pincées de sel dans l'ouverture et savourez les cris de douleur et de souffrance de votre cobaye._**

_Il aurait dû prévoir des boules quiès d'ailleurs, on dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses._

- Les amis, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses... On le laisse là, et on s'occupe d'Harribel ! Il ne faut pas faire attendre une demoiselle… Szayel, je te le laisse.

- T'es gentil. Éclatez-vous !

_N'noitra souleva Harribel sans grâce sur son épaule et se dirigea, avec Gin, vers une porte inconnue de l'entrepôt où ils se trouvaient. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle à peine éclairée, où était posé un simple lit au coin._

- On fait ça à tour de rôle, N'noitra... Ca me dégoûte de trouver une deuxième queue dans le même périmètre que la mienne !

- Tu commences alors... Moi j'vais rigoler un coup du coté de Szayel.

- Tu ne veux pas nous regarder ?

- C'est un dilemme ! J'vais de l'aut' coté.

- Comme tu veux !

_N'noitra quitta la pièce, laissant la blonde et le tortionnaire. Ce dernier fit craquer ses muscles frénétiquement avant de délier les chevilles de sa victime._

* * *

**(1) "is it woman ? is it man ?" _Turn the Page - Metallica _pour ceux/celles qui auraient reconnu, j'ai trouvé ça marrant de le mettre, donc voilà.**

**Bonjouuuuur/bonsoir ! Plus haut, je m'étais excusée pour le retard, donc je ne le referai pas deux fois ! Pour les news inutiles bah je passe en 1ère STMG (ou bien la branche qui change de nom comme je change de couleur de vernis) ! :D Donc ciao la salope de 2nde...  
**

**Merci à Lylyne et Kiss-suki pour leur aide !  
**

**Et maintenant qu'on est en vacances, j'espère pouvoir surmonter ma flemme et continuer cette fiction (je suis consciente d'être au summum de l'irrégularité), en espérant bien sûr qu'elle vous plaise. Laissez une review je vous en prie ;)  
(Franz SA, ne râle pas xD)  
**

**Et bientôt !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon eh bien me voici encore une fois pour ce quatrième chapitre de Bleed the Day "appartenant à Franz SA" (d'après lui)... Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !  
WARNING: j'ai l'impression que le sadisme prend le dessus, alors âmes sensibles, abstenez vous de lire...  
**

* * *

_De ses doigts habiles, il avait dénoué les cordes en de temps trois mouvements._**  
**

- Tuturututu... Mais arrête euh !  
_  
Harribel, après avoir eu les chevilles libres, se mit à se débattre avec violence, donnant au passage un coup de pied à la clavicule de son bourreau qui, par pur réflexe, sortit son petit couteau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
_  
- J'ai une petite idée... Tu bouges, tu meurs. A toi de choisir.

_Elle avala difficilement sa salive, n'étant capable de rien faire._

- T'es gentille.

_Il emprisonna son pied droit contre un des barreaux du lit, et fit de même pour son pied gauche._

- Et voilà ! On fait d'une pierre deux coups ! Les jambes écartées, et tu ne peux plus bouger, tuturututu...

- Arrêtez..

- Pas en si bon chemin, ma belle !

_Là, tout s'était passé au ralenti pour la blonde. Gin venait de se souvenir de la bosse proéminente qui s'était formée lorsqu'il l'avait assommée chez elle . Il décida, en guise d'échauffement, de commencer par cette excroissance. Il dégaina sa lame courbée, cimeterre raccourci, et saisit la malheureuse par les cheveux. De la main armée, il fouilla sa crinière jusqu'à tomber sur la colline de chair. Harribel criait déjà. Elle murmurait des supplications, étouffées par les rires sadiques de Gin. La lame brillait. Il frappa. La lame ne brillait plus.  
_

_Un cri de douleur poignant vînt envahir la salle. Un court silence s'en suivit, qui fut rompu par le rire forcé du tortionnaire. Il la saisit ensuite par la taille. Le sang coulait toujours à flots. Il s'amusa à la saupoudrer d'une petite pincée de sel. Harribel s'évanouit alors.  
_

_Révolté, il se saisit d'un fouet et commença à la battre telle une ménagère traiterait son seul et unique tapis. Cinq minutes de fouet, de coups de pied, de morsures et de brûlures eurent raison de la léthargie de la violée. Elle se débattait. Mais rappelons qu'elle demeure attachée.  
_

_Gin abaissa alors son caleçon, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa victime._

- Dis bonjour à mon petit copain... tu veux pas lui faire un bisou sur le nez ?

_Il arracha à Tia sa nuisette, et sauta sur elle. Subitement, avant même de présenter sa virilité à la porte de son intimité, il se releva, comme résigné. Dans ses bonds, il avait aperçu son coffre. Il y alla et y tâta plusieurs armes, en quête de l'outil adéquat pour de si violents préliminaires. Il décida d'inaugurer cette longue nuit avec une étoile du matin.  
_

_Il tapa plusieurs fois sur le mur afin de tester les pics de sa massue. Il arrêta quand il vît que le mur était sur le point de s'écrouler, et se retourna vers sa victime, une lueur particulière dans les yeux. Ça commençait véritablement.  
_

_Il s'approcha doucement du lit sur lequel elle était étendue. Elle regardait cette massue, prête à s'élever avant de s'écraser dans un giclement de sang et d'entrailles. Mais Gin la destinait à un tout autre usage.  
_

_Il posa sa massue sur le poignet de sa victime, et pressa tout en faisant avancer sa sphère métallique hérissée. Nombres d'allers-retours furent alors effectués, dans une mer de sang bouillant. Un seau était positionné en contrebas, et de temps en temps Gin orientait le bras afin de diriger les torrents sanguins vers le seau. Un bain se préparait.  
_

_Lassé certainement, il jeta son arme, et alla en piocher une autre. Dubitatif quant à son prochain acte, il se laissa guider par les soupirs de douleur et de fatigue mêlés d'Harribel, qu'il trouvait lascifs et particulièrement excitants, et lui sauta alors dessus. Son membre massif se dressa alors, et il écarta violemment les jambes de la malheureuse._

_Elle laissa échapper un cri silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte, ressentant la douleur la plus atroce: il venait de la pénétrer, sans préliminaires, et ce pour sa première fois.  
Il la pourfendit d'outre en outre, défonça ses portes du plaisir, pilla son temple de Vénus, incendia sa cave secrète. Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que son dard ne puisse plus résister._

_ La jouissance de l'un fit la souffrance de l'autre, il ôta sa ramification, laissant la pauvre gisante, un filet de sang s'écoulant de son sexe meurtri. Comble d'humiliation, il l'aspergea de semence chaude, manifestation de sa jouissance infinie, la laissant se démêler avec ses cheveux agglutinés par le liquide.  
_

- Ah, c'était bon... Fais pas cette tête de cadavre, y a N'noitra qui attends son tour ..

_Elle ne criait même plus._

* * *

_Ulquiorra se réveilla doucement, mais pas par les rayons du soleil cette fois-ci.  
_

- Il fait encore nuit ?

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil _"Je n'ai dormi qu'une demie-heure ? Je transpire de partout en plus". _Il décida de prendre l'air, tout bêtement. Il faisait frais dehors. Il enjamba la masse qui dormait à ses pieds en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. _

_Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et sortit pieds nus dans le couloir.  
_

- La porte est ouverte ?

_L'accès à appartement d'en face, celui d'Harribel en l'occurrence, était libre. Il donna quelques coups à la porte et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, pénétra dans le domicile de la blonde, et y vit un beau carnage: la moitié des meubles étaient renversés, et un joli fleuve rouge arrivait de la chambre du fond._

**- Yo chéri, tu dors pas ?**

_Cette voix ? Ulquiorra se retourna, saisit le bras qu'il vit et le tordit du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire soit à terre. Une tignasse bicolore..?_

- Grimmjow ?

- Bah ! Merci de me reconnaître finalement ! Tu veux bien m'lâcher là ? Ça fait mal !

- La Panthère Grimmjow aurait mal ? Bah voyons...

- Fais pas l'con ! Et pis tu fous quoi chez ta bonasse de copine là ?

- Ah, la finesse... c'est délicat. Il se trouve que j'avais du mal à m'endormir, alors je me suis levé pour prendre l'air. J'arrive ici, je trouve la porte ouverte, j'entre, et voilà ce que je trouve. _Il tira Grimmjow vers l'intérieur de l'appartement._

- Waouh, ça a du être intense ! Je savais pas que Stark était si violent au lit !

- Qui ça, Stark ?

- Le gars qui était avec moi, le barbu là..

- Hum, je vois. Mais je ne pense pas à une partie de jambes en l'air... Harribel n'est pas du genre à coucher avec le premier venu. De plus, votre ami était une loque. Donc on élimine l'hypothèse du viol.

- Tu t'la joues Conan là ?

- Non, j'utilise ma cervelle.

- Je t'emmerde d'abord. Et puis attends attends.. Elle avait pas appelé les urgences ?

- Je vous avoue que j'y ai pensé mais.. j'ai déjà été envoyé dans une ambulance pour un cas urgent.. ils renversent peut-être les meubles, mais font en sorte d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang sur place avant de le déplacer... votre ami était blessé de la clavicule droite à la côte gauche.. dans ce cas là, on ne met jamais un patient sur le ventre, donc aucun moyen que le sang coule. Quant à la blessure par balle, je l'ai moi-même cicatrisée.

- P'tain t'es sûr que t'es pas un robot toi ?

- Donc l'ambulance est peut-être passée par là, mais il n'y avait pas de médecins.

- Yo, tu m'écoutes !

- Conclusion, ils ont été enlevés.

- QUOI ?

- Ne criez pas, vous allez réveiller le voisinage. Je prends mes clés, et vous, allez vous changer.

- Pourquoi t'appelles pas la police ?

- J'emmerde la police. Venez.

_Laissant Grimmjow en plan avec des yeux comme des soucoupes (qui finit par le suivre d'ailleurs), il rentra chez lui et sortit des sandales, un pantalon de toile et un t-shirt à la taille de son hôte, pour les lui jeter à la figure._

- Mettez ça.

_Ulquiorra, toujours pieds nus, s'empara de ses clés et attendit que le bleuté finisse de se changer. Ceci fait, ils descendirent à la voiture. Le trajet ne fut que passionnant.  
_

- Depuis quand t'as une voiture ? Une LAMBORGHINI EN PLUS !

- ... C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire plaisir.

- Je t'ai pas vu venir avec ! Tu viens en bus... attends... tu te ramènes en bus chez toi alors que t'as une Lamborghini Murcielago noire qui brille dans la nuit ! Vraiment, j'aurais dû faire médecine...

- J'ai fait médecine par hasard, j'étais con à l'époque... eh puis cardiologie, franchement.. d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas les gens qui s'extasient devant moi lorsque je leur dis quelle est ma profession...

- Bah ouais, cardio c'est youpi you ! T'es pas tout le temps casé devant un bureau dans le même bâtiment, tu gagnes vachement, et en plus de ça, ça doit être marrant de jouer les explorateurs dans le corps humain nan ?

- En salle d'opération, on n'a pas droit à l'erreur. On sait pertinemment qu'on a la vie d'une personne que des gens chérissent entre les mains. Tu as peur de foirer et tu ne peux pas faire tomber une goutte de transpiration, ni de trembloter, parce qu'un faux geste, une petite erreur de manipulation peut tuer la personne dont on te confie la vie. Et croyez moi, la perte d'un patient, c'est pire que tout, ça fait culpabiliser comme vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. J'en ai perdu un hier, ça avait beau ne pas être de ma faute, ça me ronge encore.

- Euh ouais, quand même...

- C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai voulu me "racheter" en quelque sorte, en vous accueillant chez moi.

- Euh... merci ?

- Dîtes ce que vous voulez.

- T'es vachement bavard toi en fait, j'te pensais du genre silencieux !

- Les apparences sont trompeuses.. et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un moulin à paroles.

- Pourquoi tu souris jamais ?

- Je connais des cruches et des salauds qui font des atrocités en souriant. Ça vous suffit comme réponse ?

- Euh... ouais...

_Ok, il était énervé, on n'en rajoute pas plus. Un silence s'installa dans la voiture. Grimmjow regardait les paysages défiler à sa gauche. Ça lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas vu ces rues, ces cerisiers imposants et respiré cet air frais. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, s'accordant un peu plus de confort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la voiture ralentir et entende la voix douce et grave dire "_ ça y est, on est arrivés._"_

_Ils descendirent du véhicule et là, une farandole de lumières toutes aussi aveuglantes les unes que les autres attaquèrent leurs yeux.  
_

_Il y avait là cinq bonnes voitures de polices postées devant l'hôpital._

* * *

**Et voilà donc pour ce chapitre 4 plein de... rebondissements ? C'ÉTAIT MONSIEUR JEU DE MOT. (ou Mademoiselle, mais ça aurait été lourd niveau rythme). JE m'adresse à tous(tes) les fans de Harribel euh.. avant de me lancer vos projectiles, attendez que j'aille chercher mon bouclier du dragoooon -madeinchina-  
**

**Ca va, Franz SA ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je remercie au passage Sami (eh oui, pas Frédéric le Grand) pour sa grande aide en ce qui concerne la scène du haut :D MERCI !  
**

**Sinon eh bien voilà, le chapitre 5 arrivera. Quand il arrivera. Maintenant que je suis pleinement en vacances, je vais pouvoir être un peu plus régulière.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre vos reviews ;)  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**SALAM ALEIKUM ! Bonjour pour être mieux comprise, et voilà le chapitre 5 qui pointe le bout de son nez et, bonne nouvelle, aucun warning pour cette fois... oui, on va se calmer après ces deux chapitres s'approchant plus d'un Snuff movie qu'autre chose.. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Harribel était allongée sur son futon de fortune, le regard vide, posé quelque part sur le plafond. Chaque parcelle de son corps était endolorie, elle ne criait même plus, comme si la douleur était une simple compagnie. Ça la faisait sentir... vivante ? Bientôt, le silence étouffant les cris de plaisir de Szayel et les gémissements plaintifs de Lobo fut brisé par les douze coups de minuit._

* * *

_**[ 1H30 avant]**  
_

- Bah Ulquiorra, pour toi qui emmerdes la police...

- Répète le devant eux et tu vas y passer...

_Le brun et le bleuté rentrèrent dans le bâtiment où ils furent accueillis par Unohana, gérante de l'hôpital et femme d'un calme imperturbable. _

- Docteur Schiffer ?

- Je suis venu voir Tia, elle avait appelé les urgences. Elle est ici ?

- Justement, la police est venue poser des questions aux trois ambulanciers qui devaient la ramener .

- .. elle n'est pas là ?

- Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre ces policiers afin d'en savoir plus.

_Unohana les laissa, tandis que Grimmjow prit Ulquiorra à part._

- Bien joué... _chuchota le bleuté._

- Merci. Venez.

_Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle des urgences où étaient allongés deux femmes et un homme chétif. Un individu était assis à leur chevet, un individu à l'allure étrange d'ailleurs. Il était de taille moyenne, blond aux yeux verts, les cheveux recouverts d'un bob vert rayé, et portait des Getas à ses pieds. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui.__  
_

- Bonsoir..

- Euh Ulqui... _murmura difficilement Grimmjow._

_Il s'évanouit sans en dire plus. La blessure s'était rouverte. Unohana voulut intervenir, mais finalement, le brun s'occupa de son patient. Il l'allongea dans un quatrième lit de la grande salle et s'occupa de son entaille, pendant que l'homme à l'apparence douteuse se présentait.  
_

- Je me présente, je suis le commissaire de police Urahara Kisuke ! Si vous vous posez des questions quant à mes habits, je me sens plus à l'aise dans des sandales que dans des espa-

- On s'en fout. Venez en au fait. _coupa sèchement le cardiologue._

- Oh ça va, ça va... Bref, Inoue Orihime, Yamada Hanatarou et Kotetsu Isane, vous êtes bien les ambulanciers qui ont été envoyés pour Tia Harribel ? J'aimerais que l'un de vous me raconte en détail ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

**FLASHBACK/POV KOTETSU ISANE**

- Isane ! On a une urgence ! On y va avec Hanatarou !

- Ah, Orihime ! Où ça, cette fois ?

- Chez Harribel... De toute façon on vient de mettre ça sur le GPS, on n'a qu'à le suivre.

- Ok, on y va !

_Et voilà, la douzième urgence de la journée. Y a de quoi devenir fou ! Bref, l'ambulance est déjà prête, ça ne fait pas trop de boulot.._

_En sortant, on finit par rentrer dans l'ambulance. Tiens, elle n'était pas fermée à clé ? Bon, pas si grave que ça ! Elle est dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ! On a probablement dû oublier ... Bref, tout le monde est prêt, et on peut y aller.  
_

_Et bien sûr, dans toute ville qui se respecte, il faut obligatoirement trouver un feu rouge impossible et interminable. Bon, on déclenche la sirène. Aucune réaction. Pas possible ! Aucun civisme !  
_

**- Bonjour les enfants. Vous nous prêtez votre ambulance ? CHUT. Vous parlez, et mon pote se fait une joie de vous casser vos p'tites pattes arrières à grands coups de barre de fer** _, susurra une voix rauque._

- ARGH-mpphh... _Hanatarou était ligoté et bâillonné, et un homme aux cheveux roses conduisait déjà à sa place. Depuis quand étaient-ils dans l'ambulance ?_

- Je t'ai dit de te taire. Vous allez gentiment nous donner l'adresse.. quoique.. le GPS, c'est fait pour ça ! _une troisième voix._

_Juste le temps d'inspirer, et j'étais ligotée, les yeux bandés, avec Orihime et Hanatarou à l'arrière du van. et PAF ! ils nous ont jetés sur le bord de la route._

_Et là on ne sait qui (notre sauveur en tout cas) nous a pris dans sa voiture et nous a déposé où il semblait être le parking de l'hôpital, parce qu'après cinq bonnes minutes à attendre, c'est son gardien qui nous a fait entrer.  
_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK/POV KOTETSU ISANE**_  
_

* * *

_Urahara agita frénétiquement son éventail blanc.  
_

- Rhooo... c'est tout ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la tête de vos agresseurs ?

_Le petit Yamada se mit à réfléchir._

- Gomenasai ! Je.. me rappelle de leurs noms... j'étais le dernier à être jeté de la voiture alors j'ai entendu leurs noms..

- Ho ! Mais c'est bien ça ! Alors ?

- Euh.. je crois Saziel **(1) **, Bim et Rotera..

_Et bien sûr, gros fou rire de la part de Grimmjow qui s'était réveillé on ne sait depuis quand. Malchance, ou plutôt chance, il se cogna la tête contre le coude d'Ulquiorra et replongea encore une fois dans les bras de Morphée. C'était la scène inutile qui avait valu un gros WTF collé au front de chaque personne présente, y compris le pigeon posté sur les barreaux de la fenêtre._

- Je pense que Grimmjow s'est calmé. Alors, commissaire ..? _dit Ulquiorra._

_Kisuke prit la parole, plus sérieusement.  
_

- C'est quand même assez étrange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mr Yamada, vous parlez bien de Szayel, Gin et N'noitra ?

- Ah oui ! Voilà ! Vous voyez c'est qui ?

- Évidemment. Szayel-Apporo Grantz, scientifique fou. N'noitra Gilger, ancien yakuza et pro du combat. C'est d'ailleurs une montagne de muscles, sa peau est très dure à transpercer d'une lame. Gin Ichimaru, ancien bourreau et tortionnaire incontesté. Ils font tous les trois partie d'une organisation de malfaiteurs, mais jusqu'à maintenant, on ne sait pas c'est laquelle ni qui est son chef. C'est dire si la police est incompétente à ce point...

- Rien de rien ? demanda Orihime.

- Il y a cinq ans, on a arrêté et emprisonné deux personnes qu'on a soupçonné de meurtre, et de complicité avec cette organisation pour quinze ans de prison ferme. Finalement, Après cinnq ans d'incarcération, on a réétudié le dossier, et on s'est rendus compte qu'ils étaient innocents. On les a donc libérés.

- Comment s'est passée leur arrestation ?

- On leur avait tendu une embuscade dans un entrepôt qui leur servait de repère. Enfin, de leur repère à eux cinq. Grâce à un piège assez astucieux, ça a fini en incendie et nous avons réussi à les bloquer.

- Ah ? Et les trois autres ?

- J'y venais. On a retrouvés leurs corps carbonisés après l'incendie.

* * *

**(1) dédicace à Toxi-hice Grantz ;)  
**

**Bonjour/bonsoir, et désolée, oui ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude. Même beaucoup trop court à mon goût... et au votre aussi. Bref, ainsi commence un kamoulox d'événements sans fin et je vous laisse vous creuser un peu la tête: quel est ce beau bordel avec l'histoire des trois morts ? A vos claviers...  
**

**Sur ce, laissez vos reviews, et je vous dis:  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salutations à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 6 de Bleed the Day.. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Il dormait, du moins, il faisait semblant de dormir. Et il entendait tout. Aider ? Ne pas aider ? Embrouiller ? Tel était le dilemme. Mais pour l'instant, mieux valait ne rien faire, et se débrouiller pour ne pas être remarqué._

* * *

- Commissaire Urahara, si c'est une blague... _dit Ulquiorra sèchement._

- Ce n'est pas une blague, d'ailleurs nous avons trouvé leurs "cartes d'identité", une sorte d'insigne pour se reconnaître. Malheureusement, vu que c'était à moitié brûlé, on n'y voyait que le nom et le prénom. Le grade, la fonction ou encore le nom de l'organisation auraient pu y être...

_Silence complet dans la salle. Le cardiologue s'assit au pied du lit du bleuté, tout en empoignant fortement une touffe de ses propres cheveux noirs. Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. C'était Grimmjow, qui, pour une fois, s'était réveillé calmement, sans perte de réseau et court-circuit. Il se tourna vers Kisuke, bien déterminé.  
_

**- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par retourner dans l'entrepôt où a eu lieu l'arrestation ?**

_La surprise se lisait dans les yeux du blond. Il se recomposa un visage neutre, le regard légèrement espiègle, un petit sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres._

- Hum, il faut dire que ça m'est passé par la tête.. Mais à quoi bon retourner dans un bâtiment où toutes les preuves possibles ont été détruites ?

- J'sais pas moi.. P'tett vous avez zappé quelque chose, nan ? Et pis ce repère a très bien pu être reconstruit ..

- Sinon, vous comptez tourner autour du pot plus longtemps là ? _trancha Urahara._

- Euh ouais. J'ai l'habitude de pas passer par quatre chemins mais bon, là j'vais me faire tout petit maintenant. J'dis plus rien MÔSIEUR le commissaire de POPOPOLICE, _finit par lancer Grimmjow avec une moue boudeuse et une pointe d'effronterie._

_Bien sûr, tout le monde regardait les deux hommes se dévisager, et personne ne comprenait rien. C'était un langage beaucoup trop codé peut-être. Ulquiorra finit par mettre fin à cette misérable perte de temps.  
_

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais il se trouve que deux personnes sont peut-être entre les mains de trois bons psychopathes et qu'il faudrait se bouger un petit peu, non ?

- J'approuve ! _ah, les petites voix..._

_Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un coup vers Hanataro._

- Euh, Gomenasai.

_Petit silence bref._

- C'est la seule piste que nous avons. Au moins appelez quelques uns de vos hommes en renforts. Si on ne trouve pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais pas de perte de temps.

- Eh bien, _soupira Kisuke_, si j'avais su que j'allais un jour recevoir des ordres de la part d'un petit civil.. c'est vachement excitant ! Allez, on y va.

- Je viens.

- Vous ne venez pas.

- Je viens.

- Vous ne venez pas !

- Je viens.

- Non !

- Je viens.

- Bon, arrêtez de faire le robot ! Venez.

_Le cardiologue avait gagné la partie contre le blond, et Grimmjow voulut les accompagner. Eh bien non, il devait rester là. Pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre des risques avec une blessure qui le faisait sombrer dans un sommeil inopiné chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste brusque. Ce furent donc Ulquiorra pieds nus, Urahara et quelques policiers qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie du centre de soins.  
_

- Sinon vous comptez rester pieds nus ?

- Oui.

_Glacial._

- Et si vous vous écrasez le pied contre un pierre hein hein hein ? On dirait L ! hihi !

- Quitte à passer la nuit au poste, je le dis haut et de manière à ce vous l'entendiez bien: je vous emmerde.

- Héhé, ça va, je ne suis pas si coincé que ça !

_Il montèrent à bord d'une grande Jumper immaculée blanche, assez grande pour transporter au moins dix hommes à l'arrière. Ulquiorra s'était mis devant après avoir enfilé un gilet par-balles. La tête penchée, il observait les paysages défiler autour de lui. Le trajet avait été silencieux, ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la ville.  
_

* * *

_Ça criait de plus en plus fort . Les douze coups de minuit n'y avaient rien changé. D'ailleurs, on dit que dans ce genre de moments, notre vie défile devant nos yeux, non ? Bah c'était pas gagné. La seule chose qui défilait devant ses yeux, c'était le plafond qui tournait et qui tournait. Et avec les douleurs qui assaillaient chaque parcelle de son corps, elle n'était vraiment pas aidée. La seule bonne chose avec cette souffrance était que ça signalait qu'elle n'était pas encore morte. Encore heureuse..._

_Deuxième question existentielle: normalement, les proies à une affreuse torture demandent souvent la mort comme une délivrance. Pourquoi pas elle ?_

_Troisième question existentielle: est-ce que les gens se posent des question existentielles alors qu'ils sont à deux doigts de la mort ?  
_

_Quatrième question existentielle: Pourquoi il n'y a pas de quatrième question existentielle ?  
_

_" Bah voyons... j'fais de l'humour. Et on dit que j'suis pince sans rire. Et si je ris, j'ouvre mes blessures plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. J'suis vraiment pas aidée.."  
_

* * *

_Maa maaa ...Ah que c'était bon.. j'espère ne pas trop l'avoir amochée.. N'noitra va vraiment me faire la peau. J'ferais mieux de me casser, et au plus vite ! D'ailleurs il a carrément disparu de la circulation... Je m'en vais quand même. Szayel va s'é-cla-ter !  
_

* * *

_Lobo serrait de plus en plus les dents. Il se sentait déchiré de partout, à chaque coup de rein que donnait l''homme derrière lui. Comment avaient-il deviné ? Et surtout: comment avaient-il réussi à retrouver sa trace ? Il avait pourtant pris soin de se cacher le plus longtemps possible, d'utiliser un faux nom... Il était hanté. C'était sûr.  
_

_Dehors, le bruit d'une voiture que l'on garait se faisait entendre. Szayel afficha un sourire radieux.  
_

- Oh hoo ! C'est sûrement THE revenant ! Ah, sa putain de musculature aux tablettes de chocolat ! J'vais enfin RE goûter à la délicieuse friandise addictive qu'on m'a confisqué ! Ah la Justice, c'est bien méchant... Pour peu on s'fera un joli plan à trois, hein mon beau loup ? Désolé, mais fallait pas faire essayer de trahir.

_Il sortit une télécommande de sa poche, assez difficilement d'ailleurs. Avec un pantalon pratiquement par terre, il fallait vraiment faire des acrobaties. Il finit par l'attraper . En appuyant sur le bouton, il ouvrit le grand portail battant juste derrière lui._

- Allez viens là, mon Apollon. T'es en retard par rapport à ton pote ! T'es allé te faire soigner toi aussi ? Je comprends que ces cinq années de taule ont été dures mais je sais que t'es très résistant, hein mon Apollon ?

**- Vous là. Ne bougez plus.**_  
_

_Szayel sentit quelque chose pointé sur sa nuque, quelque chose de plutôt dur et froid, au point qu'il en ressentit quelques frissons. Son sourire disparut.  
_

- Libérez cet homme.**  
**

_Le scientifique se retira du corps du barbu qui finit par s'écrouler au sol, lâchant au passage un soupir de frustration. Il tourna la tête vers celui qui le menaçait avec une arme à feu, et découvrit deux grandes orbes vertes qui le fixaient avec mépris._

- Ouh, t'es sexy avec tes yeux verts toi. Chat Potté ?

- Maintenant levez les bras en l'air, et que ça saute.**  
**

_L'homme aux cheveux roses fit ça au ralenti. Il retira lentement ses mains de la taille de sa victime.  
_

**- MONSIEUR SCHIFFER JE VOUS AI DIT DE M'ATT-  
**

_Szayel profita de cette instant d'inattention pour sortir de sa poche une grande seringue emplie d'un liquide transparent et incolore.. Il la brandit avec un regard plutôt fier._

- Un peu de sarin ? _lança-t-il._

_Mais il était trop tard, une balle avait _amoureusement_ transpercé sa nuque de jeune homme, il s'était _amoureusement_ mangé le sol froid, mais la seringue ne s'était pas cassée. Elle était en parfait état, bien protégée. D'ailleurs la quantité de liquide était très petite._

_Ulquiorra tomba à terre. Ses jambes tremblantes l'avaient abandonné, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. En même temps, il s'attendait à quoi ? C'était un peu culotté de sa part d'interrompre deux personnes au beau milieu de leurs ébats. Mais bon, le dominé n'était pas consentant, il avait cet argument en sa faveur. Urahara finit par le rejoindre.  
_

- Eh bien eh bien, c'était chaud hein ? C'est quoi cette seringue ?

- Ne la touchez pas, _trancha la cardiologue._ C'est du sarin. Faites en sorte à ce que ça reste bien protégé, fermé, et hors de la portée de n'importe qui. Maintenant vous demandez à vos hommes d'emmener Stark aux urgences, pendant qu'on ira chercher Harribel. Elle est sûrement dans ce bâtiment.

- Vous ! Prenez cet homme et emmenez le à l'hôpital ! _ordonna Urahara._

_Deux hommes s'exécutèrent.._

-Il y a deux autres hommes ici. N'noitra et Gin, vous vous souvenez ? _reprit-t-il._

- Appelez des renforts alors. Je vais aller dans la chambre là-bas, la lumière y est allumée.

- Je vous accompagne.

_Avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capables, ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'où un filet de lumière se faufilait par le bas. Au décompte, il défoncèrent la porte à grands coups de pieds, brandissant leurs armes.  
_

- PAS UN GESTE LES ENFANTS !

- Harribel... non...

_La pièce était vide, soit. Seule Harribel nue était pitoyablement allongée sur un futon de fortune, le bras enfoui dans un seau qui se remplissait de sang au fur et à mesure, son corps criblés de cicatrices, et surtout, le visage maculé de tâches blanches._

- C'est qui le salaud qui a fait ça...

- Le pire, Monsieur Schiffer, c'est que les deux autres se sont enfuis..

- ...

- Ils sont très doués en filature. La seule erreur qu'avait commis Szayel-Apporo Grantz était d'avoir omis d'envoyer quelqu'un monter la garde... _ajouta Kisuke._

- On quitte cet endroit. Allez viens-là, Harribel. _murmura le brun dans l'oreille de son amie_. On va s'occuper de toi. Si tu as mal, dis le moi. D'ailleurs, c'est comment, la douleur ?

- ... c'est ...

_C'est qu'elle articulait vachement difficilement !  
_

- Pardon. Ne parle pas. _la coupa-t-il._

- ...fabuleux.

_Ulquiorra écarquillant les yeux face à cette réponse plutôt inattendue, la souleva avec le plus douceur possible. Elle était blessée de partout, ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir la croire lorsqu'elle disait ça._

_On devait la ramasser à la petite cuillère et prendre ses propos avec des pincettes.  
_

- Monsieur Schiffer, je vais appeler une équipe de police scientifique, histoire qu'ils analysent tout ce qui s'est passé ici . TESSAI !

_Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme à la carrure imposante se présenta à l'embrasure de la porte._

- Tessai, accompagne ce jeune homme et la victime à l'hopital, et fais ça vite, elle est dans un état lamentable. Docteur, quand sont état se stabilisera, je lui poserai quelques questions.

_Harribel fut habillée du t-shirt de son ami qui paraissait être plus une nuisette qu'autre chose sur elle. Souriant, elle ferma les yeux. Elle était en sécurité à présent._

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 6... Pas très satisfaite mais bon, j'espère que ça sera un peu à la hauteur...  
**

**Au passage, je viens vous signaler la création de ma page Facebook, du nom de Nemyr. C'est l'unique page portant ce nom de toute manière, il vous sera facile de le trouver ;)  
**

**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à mettre vos reviews, en espérant que ça vous ait plu.  
**

**A la prochaine ! ;)  
**


End file.
